The Other Side
by annabethchase98
Summary: "Emily? Is something wrong?" Victor asked her. She seemed distraught; she even stopped playing the piano. "Someone is at my grave."


***A/N* Just a short story I made out of boredom almost a year ago.***

**.oOo.**

**The Other Side**

**.oOo.**

"Make me whole again, open your eyes… Cold and far away, like you're not even mine… Never believing what they say, because I'm counting the days to meet you on the other side… I will always be waiting until the day that I see you on the other side… Come and take me home…" Victoria murmured to herself. She couldn't believe it… It had all happened so fast! Victor: married to a… a dead woman! _Can the living even marry the dead?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm not giving in, I want you back! Holding together by the shards of our past… You stole my heart away, I can't let you go…"

She grabbed the blanket she had been knitting and went to her balcony. If she was lucky, she could get out unseen and unknown to her parents.

She tossed the blanket down the ledge of the balcony and used it to climb down. She was certain no one saw, for even if they had, they wouldn't believe that a bride was sneaking out. She used the blanket as a cloak, and made her way through the night.

She started to head for the church, but something caused Victoria to hesitate. _What would Father think of me? A bride: asking if the living can marry the dead? Just how blasphemes would that be?_

She backed up a couple steps and, turning around, ran into the forest where her Victor supposedly married this Corpse.

**.oOo.**

"Emily? Is something wrong?" Victor asked her. She seemed distraught; she even stopped playing the piano.

"Someone is at my grave."

**.oOo.**

"Victor? Victor, can you hear me? Are you here?" Victoria called to the empty black forest. She could have sworn that she had been wandering the forest for hours, and if you had told her that it was barely even on hour, she wouldn't believe you. Time seemed to stop where the eternal trees slowly breathe.

She could've sworn that she was alone, but, behind her, a twig snapped. She turned around, but no one was there. Then, when the breeze came, she could see a white, thin, torn veil…

Then, it went dark…

**.oOo.**

"Who would be that far into the forest at night?" Victor asked as they ran, trying to get to her grave quickly. "Do you think that it could be your…" he swallowed.

"My killer?" Emily laughed. "Why would my killer return to my grave? No, Victor… It must be someone else."

"But who?"

"How should I know?"

.oOo.

"Victor? I-is that you there?" Victoria whispered softly.

The cool breeze rattled the trees, startling her and making her fall backwards. She fell onto a branch that broke under her weight.

"Victoria!" Victor yelled, coming out from the tree he was hiding behind. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He held out his hand to help her up, just as Emily slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Oh, Victor! I knew I'd find you here!" Victoria took his hand and stood up. She hugged him briefly before pulling away and blushing; Victor just smiled at her.

"Just what, exactly, are you doing at my grave?" Emily snapped, stepping between them.

"M-m-m-m-Miss!" Victoria stuttered. "I-I didn't realize—"

"Emily, she couldn't have known that it's your grave. She didn't mean any harm."

"But she's still here."

"I-I'm sorry Miss Emily… I had to see Victor…"

"He's my husband!"

"Enough!" Victor nearly yelled. "Both of you: stop fighting."

There stood there silently. The world seemed to grow quiet for hours.

"Now then," Victor sighed. "Victoria, I'm sorry… but for now, I am married to Emily. And I need to go back with her. This is her grave: her vulnerable place… People who are murdered remember it when others visit their graves. That's how we knew someone was here. Besides, Victoria… it's almost light. You'll be caught, and Emily can't be seen. Go home, sweet little Victoria…"

Slowly, the young woman walked off. She didn't know if she would ever see Victor again. As soon as she reached the bridge into town, she started running.

Not looking back.

She was running towards the church.

She knocked on the heavy, thick oak doors, and it seemed to take an eternity for the priest to open them. She could hear him walking around inside… his quiet footsteps echoing against the high ceiling and stone walls.

"Please, Father, you know more than anyone about what lies beyond the grave!" She said the second he opened the door.

"This is quite a grim topic for a young bride, Ms. Victoria." He replied grimly.

"It is a bride I fear. Tell me, Father… Can the living marry the dead?"


End file.
